Promised
by takara410
Summary: Damien Throne has finally found his mate two problems.One: is shes younger than him and not by two years either.Another problem is that the other "demon" from hell Issac says shes his mate as well.While two princes of hell fightover a girl, she is normal and trying to figure out her life .Ofcourse she doesnt know about her supposed heritage either.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own

I woke like any usual day; I slowly walked down stairs to kitchen. The head chef Serena placed a platter of pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and a small portion of grits. To swallow it down with, I had no pulp orange juice.

"Morning princess." I smirked at the name "You have been calling me that since I was little. You never use my first name." I say going through our routine conversation. She kissed the top of my forehead, while putting two plates on either side of me. One of with breakfast with meat, and a different one a vegan one.

I'm not a normal girl, I live with Damien Thorn who controls Thorn industries, and is thinking of running for UK office. I only live with him during the school year; once it's over, I fly back to the US of A to live with Isaac though everyone calls him Eli. He does controversial films, not shocking he's the vegetarian. Eli is only here for today he needed a cast member, I love meeting them.

"Good morning Emerald ready for school? Think you'll pass your math teat?" Damien asks while sitting down, and biting into a piece of bacon.

I look at him "My name is Gypsy." I say though I know conversation won't get anywhere.

"Gypsy is not an appropriate name, besides Esmeralda, your middle name is just as beautiful." He says in an affirmative tone.

"I like it, it's free." I say eating some eggs. I heard shuffling and something heavy drop.

Eli sat down greeting us, it was a normal breakfast.

My mom suddenly showed up, she was humming a lullaby she would sing to me when I was little. She turned around and jumped when she had seen us, putting her hand over her heart. "Sorry I was lost in my own world." She smiled at me, though the love did not meet her eyes. It's because of her sickness, that's all.

"Morning mom, I hope you slept well." She nodded her head, a little to slow.

"I did, should you not be getting ready for school. That project you have to finish."

I jumped up "Your right, can you drive me?" I asked desperation in my voice.

Her sickness started to show again, she started stuttering and shaking at first slow but then it got faster.

"Gypsy, I'm sure your mother would love to, but as you can see she is just not up for driving." Damien said

I nodded my head, getting up and getting my stuff .while wiping my eyes.

I smiled as I finally got to school Sebastian was there. I think he's cute. He's tall, has long hair that can be tied into a braid, and his eyes are blue.

Damien said bye, I think not sure. I ran no jumped out the car saying bye to him.

I walked up the stairs "Hey Sebastian, did you finish the homework for Mrs. Prange?"

He shook his head "I could not answer questions two and three on page thirteen.

I took out my homework , giving it to him "Here, Nathan helped me with it."He smiled thanks and started copying it.

I had a boring day of school, though it was a weird time at near the end. I was stopping a known mean girl of scaring an American girl. She smiled at me "Thank you." I heard Amber's friend say "You know she's the queen."

I gave them a look, so conceited but ignored it as I helped her up. "I'm Gypsy, your name?" I say picking up her things.

She thanks me "My name is Kaitlin, I'm new here." She says with a smile on her face.

"I know, you're the one other American here." I say smiling

She looked at me with curiosity in her eyes "Who's the other."

"Me!" I say smiling at her, while jumping at her, which I think spooked her.

"Your American?! I couldn't tell, your accent is just like theirs." She says looking at me strange.

"I know, I have been going to schools here, since I entered second grade. I learned it so no one could bully me."

"That's smart, doesn't it carry with you when you go back home?" She asked as we walked towards her locker.

"It does, but I only stay for the summer, so it's not like I have actual friends back in the states." I admitted with a sad tone, thinking of all my fast friends

"Well I could really use some friends, without a British accent." She admitted with a smile as she closed her locker, her bag in her hand.

I smiled "Awesome, let's go to my locker so I can get my stuff and write down my stuff for you." She nodded her head, they were now heading for her locker, and Sebastian was leaning on it.

I smiled at him "Hey, Sebastian how was class?" He nodded his head

"I was the only one who got it right, thanks." He gave me my homework back as I opened my locker. I noticed Kaitlin was trying to hide behind me, which was strange since I was even smaller than her. "Don't be shy." I say looking at her, but she just looked to the ground.

I looked to Sebastian; he got my signal and took out his hand "Sebastian." She took his hand "Kaitlin." I smiled "Awesome were now friends."

We walked to the doors; I was shocked that Uncle Nathan was there to pick me up. Damien must have a board meeting. I looked to Sebastian "Video game night?"

He looked at me "Sure, not sure I can sleep over though." I nodded my head "Cool."

She grabbed me by the side "Why are you going in a limo?" She didn't whisper it silently enough so Sebastian answered.

"She lives with Damien Thorn, head of Thorn industries. Her family is close to him so they live in the house." He said looking to the limo.

"Wow, I didn't know you were rich." She said he was suddenly going back into her shell.

"No I am not, he is. My family was just coming here and he offered a place to stay until we could find our own place since they are good friends. We just ended up staying in the house. He admitted he likes it since the house would be less vacant." I said grabbing onto her arm, hoping she would understand

"We did the same with my uncle, before we moved here." She aid knowing where I was coming from.

I smiled; I heard the horn honking which made me stop smiling as the driver got out the car. "Miss Emerald, we must hurry to beat the traffic!" I sighed turning to him "Alright Shane." I drawl out the A, I hugged her bye and left, Sebastian already in the car.

I wave bye as we drove off, Nathan smiled as he drank his coffee. "Did you make a new friend Gypsy?" I nodded my head "Yep think were going to be great friends and I can have some girl time."

Sebastian looked at me "You invited me to play video games." I shrug my shoulders "It` not like I could have invited her over just like that." I say with a snap.

Sebastian looked at me "You invited me to play video games." I shrug my shoulders "It`s not like I could have invited her over just like that." I say with a snap

Nathan looked at me interested "Your new friend is a girl?"

I nodded my head "Yep, cant` wait to have girly sleep over's and talk about boys." I say with a smile on my face. They both seem a little uncomfortable, but then again their guys.

I looked out the window, as we passed through town. "Mom is getting better." I knowingly avoid their looks.

"That's good angel." Nathan said sipping his coffee. I nod my head, I touch the necklace my father put on me when I was little. I wish he was here, though he passed away when I was six.

"Shane, we need to stop at a game shop." I say pulling down the middle window. "Aren't you a little old for dolls, miss?" I laugh sarcastically "You know they have a new dress for peppermint patty. I just have to get!" I say with desperation in my voice.

He laughs "Alright I am heading to the shop." I smile and sit between Sebastian and Nathan.

"So what games shall you two waste your brains on?" Nathan asked as Shane pulled to the side of the curb. No press was here, which was great since, they loved to take pictures of me.

"A true classic a game of Cow and Chicken from the show cartoon network, along with Goo Zombies two." I say bouncing up and down as we enter the shop.

I smile at the owner and search for the games, while Sebastian got sodas, it may be Tuesday but we are acting like its Friday. Nathan was leaning on a wall, finishing up his coffee "Nathan they got Mario classic!" I say holding it up for him to see "Get it, and I'll play with you." I nodded my head adding it to the others. I put them on the counter with the sodas; Nathan gave me the credit card since someone called him.

I smiled as the owner put them in a bag "Back in thirty days." I nodded my head as we left the shop. A flash blinded me and soon others did. I just heard shouting, and the clicking of pictures being taken. Sebastian pushed me through the crowd, and I felt Nathan's hand guiding me.

I soon heard gunshots and some one yelling while saying the word "God!" Sebastian pushed me into the car. Shane stepped on the gas, "What the hell happened!?" I asked freaking out.

Nathan opened a soda, telling me to drink it slowly. I did but I wanted answers. I repeated my question through sips. "I'm not sure, I need to tell your mothers and Damien that you're all right."

I nodded my head, Sebastian was holding my shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own

Eli was driving Esmeralda to school. "So how do you like Mrs. Morgan?" He asked looking at her through the rearview mirror. Esmeralda who was four but very bright for her age, thought about her teacher. "She's nice and she gives me things that other kids don't have."

He looked at her "Oh? Such as?"

"One time she gave me sugar cookies instead of oatmeal cookies like everyone else. Another time would be for nap time she let me have a different cot other than blue."

Eli turned the car, to park it "Well I'm sure you deserved them princess." He got out the car and took her out of her car seat. He carried her all the way to her classroom. Her teacher smiled when seeing her "Hello little Esmeralda are you ready to learn?" She nodded her head; Eli put her down, saying goodbye and getting a hug from her.

Esmeralda ran to the other children and began playing tag with them. Eli left but not before making sure to say goodbye. When all students arrived the teacher, Mrs. Morgan had all the kids sit in their assigned seats. She began teaching them numbers and colors first in English, Spanish then in French. Esmeralda she noticed had trouble with French but not Spanish. Morgan noticed that along with other students, after the lesson she let them play. Later in the day, she heard a knock on her door, and went to answer it. She smiled when it was Mr. Damien. He nodded his head as he entered the class room.

She went to collect Esmeralda's things as the little girl ran to him. He noticed her hair was in one long braid instead of down. He picked her up ready to ask Morgan about the hair but she got to it first. "We were watching a Barbie princess movie, all the girls wanted their hair like a Barbie."

"I will be bringing some movies other than that garbage to watch." She nodded her head giving him the backpack. "Esmeralda is getting better with French words and phrases; Spanish is not so well on." He nodded his head "Thank you say goodbye Esmeralda, time for lunch."

Damien put Esmeralda in her car seat, and got in the driver seat driving downtown. He took her to a buffet, ignoring the looks as he put her down in a safe place. He checked and saw that his guards were outside. He got a plate and put mashed potatoes, chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese. He put it in front of her, and had her stop drinking her sprite. Esmeralda smiled and enjoyed her lunch, Damien just enjoyed his coffee. She looked at him "Want some?" She held out a chicken nugget.

He shook his head waiting for her to finish, he got jello for her when she was done. His phone began to ring; he answered it while picking up Esmeralda leaving a tip. "Time to go princess." She grabbed another chicken nugget on the way out. As he drove to his office, he looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Are you sure you don't want to eat at a different place?" Esmeralda thought about it "Can we go to McDonalds?" He frowned "You know that's something both Eli and I agree not to eat."

She frowned "Why not they have apples, that's healthy!"

"The only thing that is healthy, besides you would still be thirsty from the little juice carton." He parked in his parking spot, right between his uncle and cousin car. He took her out of her car seat offering to carry her but she fussed saying she did not want to be a baby. He let her walk but held her hand the entire time. They took the elevator to the top floors and she let go of his hand running to his cousins.

"Uncle Nathan!" Nathan stopped talking to see her and smiled "Can you take me to McDonalds?" She asked hugging him

He looked at her strangely "Did you not have lunch?"

"She did, but she keeps asking for McDonalds." Damien answered, looking at her a little mad. "I told you it's unhealthy, plus very fattening." Jonathon walked up to them "Sir's the meeting is about to start." They nodded at him, Damien looked at him "She already had lunch; she might want to take a nap. I left her school stuff in my car. Eli will be picking her up. He said all this while buttoning his jacket, picking up Esmeralda and putting her in the male secretary's arms.

He kissed her on the forehead and left with his cousin. Jonathon sat down at his desk taking out toys and giving them to her on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own

I ran into our house wanting to hug my mom and have her pet my hair. I instead ran into Damien who picked me up ,petting my hair. "Are you alright baby girl?" I nodded my head, a little upset. He carried me up the stairs into my bedroom. I was shocked that Eli was here. He took me out of Damien's arms , kissing me on the forehead. "Are you alright ? Did you get hit?" I hook my head "No I'm fine… why did he do that?' They looked at one another, that's what I was looking for ; they knew. "The police are saying that he is a person who had gone mad." Damien aid walking over to me "How about you rest, wake up and we will talk some more."

I nodded my head ,Eli put me down on the bed. "Your not to much of a shock to dress yourself are you?" Eli asked with a smile. I shake my head "No I'm fine you can go." Damien whistled Angel and Muffin came running in. They hopped onto my bed, licking my face. They said their goodbyes, and Damien closed the door.

I got up changing in a light blue tank top and shorts that were really revealing. Maya the head maid bought them, saying I should show off. I don't care for the shorts though. I went in my bed and fell asleep feeling my dogs at both my sides. I was soon being woken once I felt a wet tongue on me. I looked to see Muffin, my Chihuahua upset." Muffin I'm up you can stop."I pushed him away to go clean my face. Angel followed my heels while Angel stood at the doorway. Angel watched me interested as I cleaned my face. I changed clothes again to jeans and a red shirt. I was brushing my shoulder length hair looking at it, I think I want to dye it. Some one interrupted my thoughts by knocking on the door. The dogs ran to It Muffin ran into the door actually. Angel stopped a good foot away. I picked up Muffin kissing him on the head as I opened the door. Malachi was at the door; only bad news would come out his mouth. I smiled at him none the less. "Your mother, Damien and Isaac have agreed that you shall go back to America with Isaac and myself." I shook my head after he said all three agreed, the only times they agreed was when I had to go to bed early or a punishment. I pushed past him ,running to Damien's office. I busted in, shocked to see Jacob but not Nathan. Damien was looking at me shocked I was here.

"I'm not leaving." He stood up "You will only be gone for a few days." He walked to me " I want to stay, I am not leaving!" I shouted folding my arms. "It was a random attack right, nothing more I want to stay here." He sighed sitting partly on his desk. "Gypsy I am gad you did not sleep later." Eli said hugging me from the back, I stopped frowning at Damien to smile at him and hug him. "Did you have to get a flight back?"

"No, I was getting on the plane just as the news report came on. I got a ride back knowing that is where you got video games." I nodded my head but was confused he said that his flight leaves early. What has he been doing all day that he was getting a flight back after school ended? "Where's my mom?" I looked between the two. "She was in the game room last I saw." I thanked him running to the game room. I opened the door to see Sebastian playing my game Lollipop Chainsaw. "I was playing that!" He paused the game to turn around "You were stuck." He turned around playing.

I walked to the side of the couch "No, I wasn't." I said folding my arms. He gave me "yeah right" look as I looked to mom; she was playing a card game at a table. I sat in the opposite chair "Mom I'm up." I say slowly and carefully. She continued playing her cards, but stopped laying them down, even petting them. I looked at them in envy. She stared at me "That's wonderful go get your father I would like to speak with him about your birthday that's coming up." She went back to her cards , humming a rhyme that she would sing to me. I touched her hand "Mom dad isn't here." She stops playing to look at me , without showing affection to the cards. "Of course not, he found out what you were." She said with a sad sigh and then smacked me to the ground. "Mom!" I shouted in pain, Sebastian jumped over the couch, pulling me off the floor with muscle I never knew he had. He had us run out the room and locked the door. I heard my mother screaming and banging the door. Sebastian had us run down the hall to the living room. Damien and Eli had stopped reading and watching TV to run to me. Malachi who was playing pool with Shane had came and grabbed Sebastian. "What happened !"They all shouted directed to the each of us. "Mom attacked me but I'm okay thanks to Sebastian." I say holding my cheek.

"Attacked you !" They all said I felt my anxiety coming up bit I swallowed it down. Damien must have noticed so he looked to Sebastian. "Tell us what happened, and where is she now?"

"Gypsy was talking to her mother, who thought it was her birthday. Their was no change in voice or tone when she had slipped, like usual. I came to Gypsy's aid a minute to late. I grabbed her and took us both to safety. As I locked the doors she was thrashing about." Sebastian said without hesitation.

"Go and give her another dose of medication and call the doctor." Eli said Malachi left instantly while Shane left only when he received a nod from Damien.

My cheek felt better , so I stopped holding it "She said dad died because he found out what I was." I said weakly not wanting to cry, but could not help it. I felt arms around me, I was so glad to have Sebastian by my side. I turned to hug him, though I was sad that it was Eli. He wiped away my tears "Your mother's sickness was just talking ok, nothing is your fault." He said I nodded my head smiling at him. "Let's go put ice on that cheek." He took my hand as we walked I stopped which made him look at me "Sebastian your staying the night, right?"

He only looked to Damien, who thought about it "It has been along stressful day, plus his parent are most likely expecting him home." I frowned looking at him with sadness.

"Please Damien fix this, I want him to stay please." I begged needing my friend

He sighed as if it was a troublesome thing "I will see what I can do." I smiled and looked to Eli who looked mad. I swung his arm to get his attention, he smiled at me and we continued to walk to our hospital like room. I have never been in an actual hospital room, except when I was born.

He waited with me until Doctor Lacey Springley came in; she was in her sleeping clothes. "Who is the patient?" She asked prepping herself.

"She is, along with her mother." Eli said watching her carefully.

Doctor Lacey inspected my cheek "All she would need is some ice on it."

The breaking of glass was heard, Eli grabbed me and held me so could I could smell him. He smelt like outside. Shane and Malachi were holding my mother and putting her on the table. Eli had me escorted out and took me back to the living room, where Damien got off the couch to hold me.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own

I didn't go to school the next day , I slept in it was enjoyable. I had cereal for breakfast while Serena shook her head at me as she whisked something. I was going with Damien to work, Eli had to really leave since filming would begin. I dressed in black jeans, red tank top with a black bra.I put my hair in a high ponytail and wore awesome black boots.

Damien stared at me as I walked down the stairs. He was so still it was unnatural. I looked at my outfit, it wan't innapropriate ,I mean my chest I a bit bigger than most girls. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head swallowing "No, you just caught me in a moment." I smiled running out the door ,it was great not a dark cloud in the sky. I followed Damien as we walked into the garage. He picked a black classic car to drive. We got in, he waited for me to buckle my seat belt before he honked the horn for Shane to start driving. As we approached the gate papparazi had cameras separated though and got the papparazi confused.

I turned on the radio ,though as I flipped only talk shows were on.

"So what's going on?" Damien asked as I looked out the window.

"I met the one other American,the last day I was able to go to school."

"Oh really, how do they seem?" He asked interested

I thought about it "She seems sweet but very shy, she even hid behind me as she talked to Sebastian."

He turned left "Well it's a good thing she has a friend like you, to bring her out of her shell." I nodded my head thinking back to her being bullied.

Damien must have noticed and asked me what was on my mind. "Well the mean girls friend had reminded us that Amber was the queen." As soon as I said that the car abruptly sopped. So glad I was wearing my seatbelt.

I looked at him puzzled "She was bullying you?!"

I shook my head "No,her friend was saying some remark." He started driving again "You would tell me if you were getting bullied right? I mean you could even tell a teacher, you know. They will help you I assure you." He said with sincere in his voice.

I nodded my head "Of course." I looked out the window watching as buildings and people passed by. We finally arrived at Thorn industries, I have spent a lot of time here. I nodded at the guards and secretaries; they smiled back though I have to admit I did not recognize all of them though they knew me. Maybe they aw me running around here when I was younger and they just got up in rank. Damien had me stay at his office, I watched tv or played on his computer. Not a lot of players online, since they were in school; where I should be.

It was boring in his office after a few hours of watching youtube videos.I left his office and walked around ,I smiled and people smiled back at me. I saw Jonathon,I ran hugging was my babysitter whenever I had tocometothe office and that was a lot. I loved his hugs

"Hi princess how are you?" He asked

"Fine,yourself?" I asked as he started to walk so I walked to

"Well I am not doing so great, the muffins we always get,came over stocked. So now we have blueberry, cinnamon and banana flavors and others in a couple of baskets in room 10a." I took the hint headed for the office room. I grabbed two chocolate, and one blueberry. I headed for Damien's office.

I sat in his chair, putting my feet up and watched Scooby doo. I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I had Damien's jacket over me.I looked up to see him on the computer clicking , and typing , the TV was off.I wiped the sleep from my eyes "How was the meeting ?"

He stopped to look at me "It went well what do you want to do?" He asked getting up ,I got up handing him his jacket. "I want to walk." He nodded his head after putting on the jacket and buttoning it. We walked outside to the guardian, it was located in the middle of the building. It wasn't that big but it had a fountain, and little guardian. Eli had helped me plant it.

It would really be enjoyable if I could feel the suns ray' right now. "Damien can I ask you a question ?" I ask with uncertainty in my voice.

"Of course anything." He says sitting down on the bench,I kick at the floor absent mindly.

"Well… theres a chool lockin ,I was wondering if-"

"No !" He said with a tired knew I won't give up on this.

"Why not !? Why do you say no to everything I enjoy ? I need friends !" I shouted

"You have friends ,what about Sebastian ?" He says staring at the fountain

I sigh "I would like more than one friend , I would like to have a girlfriend." His eyebrows raise

"Yes,someone I can talk to about boys and makeup." I say with happiness

"Can you not talk about such things with Sebatian?" He asked I think he was serious

"As close as we are, I am pretty sure he does not want to talk about how cute boys are, or about the curse of a period." I say folding my arms. I notice Damien stiffen uneasiness of me saying period.

"See even you don't like to hear it,I say looking and pointing at him. He looked at me with guilt.

"I would be okay with you having over some girls." I rolled my eyes, folding my arms.

"Not at the house, I want to be somewhere." I sat down beside him, leaning on his shoulder "Please let me go ,I will go to bed early for two months and anything else." He sighed

"You'd make a horrible lawyer." He ruffled his hair "If… I let you go security will be doubled and I will call you every hour ,and you will answer me. You will stay with Sebastian's, when you feel tired you will call me immediately." He said with a no debate tone.

I jumped up "Your letting me go! Yay ! Yay !" I started jumping up and down

He got up and held mein place "Do you understand?" I looked him in the eyes, nodding my head "I understand."

Jonathon ran into the garden "Sir the house is calling you." I watched Damien grab the phone and talked,I grew with worry.

I watched as he hangs up " What's wrong ? Is mom okay?" He ignores me and walked to the door. "Damien!" I yell grabbing onto him "Is my mom okay ?!" I ask scared

He looked to me "From what I know yes, now let's go." We ran to the parking lot, regretting the muffins now. We hopped in and drove off, I saw two police cars as we got out.

I didn't see my mom with the maids or even Serena. I ran under the tape , I heard Damien call my name. My dogs were running by my side. I ran up to the third floor and went to her room. She was on the bed, she wasn't sleeping though. I saw dried blood on the side of her head. I started to shake her , "Mom, mom please wake up! " I say starting to cry slowly.

I heard a floor bed creak, I wiped my tears "Damien help she's not-" I stopped it was a priest he had knives in both his hands. As he walked closer to me he started saying something in Latin. I was not sure what he was saying.

Angel growled and bit his hand, he then pounced on the man and growled warningly. Muffin peed on his face as I shook my mother. The cops came with Damien behind them. He picked me up bridal style, kissing me on my fore head. I heard the dogs bark so I called the dogs and they followed us.

Damien put me down in the backseat, and slid in himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own

Damien followed the doctor he watched the baby as the nurses weighed her.

"Are you sure she is mine?" His eyes never left the child

"Yes, three digits of six on her head in the same spot as yours." He said

"Show me."

The doctor went in the room, holding the door for his lord. The nurses looked at the man, he wasn't her father. They go a look from the doctor not to say a doctor picked up the newborn showing her his head.

"666…she is mine after all." Damien washed his hands and began to pick up the child.

"Don't you dare contaminate my future wife with your filfth." Eli said walking into the room.

Damien turned to him "If it isn't my bastard of a brother."

He walked to him "Your mistaken , this beauty is my wife." He picked her up , showing the 666.

Eli looked at his seer, "You said this is the one."

"It is my lord." She took out a small book turning to a page.

"See a girl who is born at this time and day. I even drew her mother .I just couldn't draw her face or any feature. Anytime I try I draw black smudges, crows and dogs."

Eli looked at Damien "It seems that not only do we share the same father but also also betrothed."

Damien nodded his head "Though history shall repeat itself.I will not only get the world but the girl."

A nurse did not like how they were talking about the newborn. "Gypsy."

They both looked at her "What?"

She walked to Damien taking the bundle from him. "Her name is Gypsy, now I must take her to her mother."

Damien looked at her shocked "She's alive?"

"Yes, now I must go." They followed her until she went into a room.

They watched as the woman gave Gypsy to a tired looking woman the father thanked knew she would talk about them. He opened the door while knocking.

"Congratulation to the happy couple."

The father stood up, shaking his hand. "Thank you and you are?"

Damien smiled "Damien Thorne I was entranced by your beautiful sleeping child. I had to come and meet the indulge me the girl's name."

They looked at one another "Gypsy."

He grimaced that really was his wife's name, he smiled as someone knocked on the door.

"This is just a little something from me to you."

He motioned for them to come in,one had a basket for parents and another filled with baby things.

"Please enjoy them."

Damien noticed that the bundle was opening her eyes "She's awake."

Gypsy's first thing she saw was Damien's eyes. Damien felt a strong connection when their eyes met. The strong force left when her mother turned her away.

"Well I shall leave you to feed her, goodbye little Gypsy." He headed for the door.

"You can stay , I do not intend to breast feed."

Eli came in "I'm sorry for coming in unannounced but Madame please breastfeeding is healthy and natural for newborns. Please do not let your child not have a fighting chance against illnesses."

Tracy looked at him, while looking at her child. "And you are?"

Eli walked to the edge of her bed "Elijah and I am filing around this area. We are taking a break. I inform parents how healthy it is for newborns to drink breast milk. If you are uncomfortable with it, people sign up and will be happy to do so for you. I can not express how you need to give your daughter a fighting chance against colds and viruses. Now if you excuse me."

He looked to the nurse "Miss if you could answer me a few questions in private."

Damien exscued himself as well,he walked to the lobby where his followers surrounded him.

"Is she yours?"

"Yes, the second her eyes connected I knew. Plus she has 666 on her head same spot as mine."

He walked outside getting into the care after a bodyguard went in first. They talked about Elijah and how they would have to compete for her affections .His followers were shocked that her parents were alive and well. They talked about how they would have to keep her safe from enemies hands, especially in her weak state.

"We will have to make sure you are educated in baby care." Lydia said getting off the phone.

He nodded his head not wanting to knowhow to change a diaper but will sadly have to know.

"What about schooling?"

"Why would I care, she's a newborn?" Damien asked concerned

"Not for long, we need to make sure we have her life sorted out." Lydia said

He nodded his head he was glad his mate ha finally made it to the world. But reality set in, she was here. All he knew about girls was that they crowded around him all the time and liked to spend money. He sighed and was so happy to be at the hotel. When he opened the door from his bathroom, he saw parenting books. He sighed and picked one and began reading the book.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own

"I'm home !" Gypsy yelled closing the door and locking it like her mother taught her. She stopped when she saw two men in the living room and not her mom in sight.

"Who are you ?" She asked though she wasn't scared of him.

"I'm Elijah and this is Malachi, how was school Gypsy?"

She was shocked he knew her name, but did not show it. "How do you know my name?"

He smiled "I have known you since the day you came into this world. I gave you a black cat on your third birth day." His tone may had him seem like he had to think about this, but when it came to her he knew. He enjoyed the shock of recognition on her face. She yelled "Be right back" they heard her little steps run up the stairs.

"It seems she has not been dated by darkness." Malachi said looking at where she stood last.

"Yes, so it would seem."

They soon heard growling, they looked to see a small dog growling at them. They looked at the dog. They knew who it belonged to, not only by its aura but by its eyes.

Gypsy ran to her room, tossing her bag onto the floor and grabbing Salem. She ran down the stairs but stopped at seeing their frightened faces. She walked over to the dog looking at him mad.

"Angel go to my room." The dog ignored her and continued to growl, taking a step towards them. She clapped her fingers, yelling the dog's name. She stood like her mother, hands on her hips.

"Angel go to my room, or you will be sleeping outside!"

That got the puppy's attention; the dog whined and walked over to his mistress. He licked her hands and headed for the stairs, he gave the men one last growl before leaving.

"I'm sorry about Angel." She walked over to them, showing the cat plush. "You gave me Salem?"

Elijah nodded his head "Yes, I did what an interesting name, you gave him."

She nodded her head "I got it from the show Sabrina the teenage witch." She started petting the cat until they heard her stomach growl.

"How rude of me, we must get your snack ready. Malachi stay here." Gypsy grabbed his hand and they went into the kitchen. She asked him to get her princess bowl from that cupboard. As he did so she got the milk from the fridge. He helped her put it on the table; she told him where to get her spoon with a straw. She pushed the chair to the counter, climbed onto that and reached for the cereal.

Eli grabbed the spoon, but slammed it onto the table to grab her.

"Gypsy please do not do that again, I don't want you to be hurt."

She nodded her head; he saw a necklace that she was holding tightly. He put her down "Did your father give you that necklace."

"Can you get my cereal?"

"Who gave you the necklace?"

"Cereal ?"

He took a breath slowly getting irritated. "Please tell me who gave you the necklace."

She looked at the necklace she did not realize she was still holding it tightly. "Uncle Damien gave it to me." She said shrugging, wondering what the big deal was.

"Uncle Damien…Uncle Damien?"

"Yes, he's been around forever. He said that when I get older that I will live with him."

"Live with him?" Eli repeated his brother truly moves fast.

"Can you get my cereal now?"

"Yes, of course." He grabbed the cereal but stopped to look at it health information.

"What are you doing ?" She asked stepping onto his shoes, to try and see what he was reading.

"The health value."

She nodded her head "That's smart."

He smiled looking at her, petting her head. "Yes, and your mother was not smart in buying this."

"Yes, she was cookie crisp is gluten free." She said hands on her hips looking at him mad.

He rolled his eyes "I have something that will taste better." He went back to the living room, he went to Malachi grabbing the bag he was holding. He took out an orange and went back to the kitchen cutting it in half and putting both pieces in the bowl. He went over to her, picking her up and putting her in the chair. She trusted him so she took a bite. She finished and washed her hands. When they walked into the living room she took a good look at the man with red hair; before laughing.

Both men looked at her "Something funny Gypsy?"

She nodded her head, holding herself "Yes, Malachi he reminds me of the princess from the movie Brave."

Eli was only familiar with the film, since he saw the advertisement of the movie already on DVD. He laughed "I think he'd look pretty silly in a green dress."

She nodded composing herself, she looked at the clock on the wall. She jumped up "Daddy's coming home in two hours."

They were shocked the girl knew how to tell time "What grade are you in?"

"I'm in kindergarten." She said proudly

The door opened a woman with long black hair ran in, picking her up. "Oh sweetie you're not hurt are you?" She hugged her, holding her tight.

The girl laughed at her "No Ellie, I'm not."

Ellie smiled at this until she saw who the guests were "It's you."

They looked at her just as coldly as she was looking at them. Gypsy felt the tension but she did not know why they were acting like that. She heard a tired sigh and the steps of high heels and the slamming of the door.

"Ellie, why weren't you helping me with the groceries? It is hard to carry two cardboard bags and walk in pumps in the rain!"

Ellie sighed "I advised you not to wear them." She picked up the little girl, not smelling her favorite cereal but fruit instead.

They liked her puzzled expression "I gave her some orange, she only finished half of it."

Mary dropped the wet bags on the table, she was mad that one ripped open. She walked into the living room.

"I told you he could watch her." She said in a tone. Ellie looked at the woman with a glare.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own

Eli helped Gypsy with her homework though he realized he just needed to check it. He wasn't surprised and quite proud of her, not one answer wrong.

Her father, Richard had turned down the sports game and looked at Eli. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, we are opening up farmers market building here." He said truthfully

"What's a farmers market?" Gypsy asked stopping from coloring to look at the adults.

"A farmer's market is where farmers and other people who have made things by their own hands come to sell their products. It is usually held outside."

"I want to go." Gypsy said smiling and standing up looking to her dad.

Richard looked at Eli "As long as my company will sponsor you I see no reason we shouldn't all go."

"We must make sure the weather is right, we would not want Gypsy sick now would we?" Elli said walking in. She looked at the girl's paper and put it in her bag. She picked up the smiling girl sitting in a chair and began brushing her hair.

"Dinner is done." Tracy said walking into the living room and taking Gypsy off her lap.

"Elli how many times must I remind you, she is not a baby she does not need to sit on your lap." They both walked in the kitchen.

"Until she says she feels like a baby I shall keep doing so."

Parents were at the head seat, Elli and Gypsy on one side and Eli and Malachi on the other. Gypsy thanked Elli for cutting her meat for her but did not touch it. Instead she stared at what Eli and Malachi were eating.

Elli noticed she was not eating "What's wrong?" She whispered

"What's that?" Her being a child she did not get whispering, so she said it loudly.

Eli and Malachi laughed.

"This is a vegan dinner, while your family eats meat, Malachi and I do not .I live in a place where no one eats meat, or eats a lot of food you eat." He said

She moved her head to the side, "That's strange… is it good?"

He smiled "Yes, would you like to try some?"

She nodded "What are you eating?"

"Grilled salad, it's just like a normal salad but you heat it up, plus corn on the side."

He said looking from her to her mother "Tracy, can you get me another plate, I do not want the food to touch the plate." She nodded getting up.

"Why not?"

"Vegan food, is pure and comes from the ground, while you add different things to meat for it to cook. You may not like it if you taste the sauce from your steak on you r lettuce."

Tracy put the plate in-between them and he thanked her putting some of his salad on her plate and gave her some of his corn.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, princess, enjoy."

She took a bite, hesitantly, but smiled while chewing it. Eli looked at Ellie smirking the entire time.

Once dinner was over they moved back to the dining room.

"Do you eat like that everyday where you live?" Gypsy asked sitting on his lap.

"Yes, we do how about this tomorrow I will make you something that every vegan child loves for breakfast."

She smiled, Elli frowned looking at the clock "Bath time !" She sang out getting up.

"Aww, but I want to stay with Eli and Mala." She said not being able to say his whole name.

"No she is right, darling you need your rest." He kissed her on the forehead.

'Plus it is getting late, you need to get to your hotel." Ellie said with a smile.

"Don't be ridiculous we have plenty of room for you both." Tracy said taking Gypsy "Follow me boy's I will show you to your rooms."

They did with a smirk. Gypsy was the fifth person to wake up after her dad, Malachi, Eli, and Ellie. She walked downstairs with her slippers, though she was never cold. She held Salem in her hands as she walked into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning Gypsy." Eli said putting another stack of pancakes on the table, this time chocolate chips.

She smiled walking into her chair, she crawled into it "Good morning Eli , Malachi." Malachi nodded, he was sipping coffee with soy milk.

"Good morning Ellie." She said to the woman who was cutting her pancakes and putting scrambled eggs and sausage on her plate as well.

She started to eat and looked to Eli who sat down "Can I live with you ?"

Ellie started coughing on her toast; she had to hit her chest.

"You want to live with me?" He asked ignoring Ellie`s choking

"Yes, over the summer, like I do with Damien, I want to raise a piggy!"

Eli nodded his head "I would be okay with that, just ask your moth-"

Gypsy ran out the kitchen but came back to get Salem saying "he was still eating" and then ran upstairs.

Damien and Eli were both at her kindergarten graduation they were driving to Damien's rented house. A lot of people where, he invited every kindergartener in her class.

Damien had just shook hands with another business associate, and walked to Tracy only to find her perplexed and worried.

She grabbed onto him "Damien, I can't find Gypsy."

"What! What happened?"

"I don't know, I turn my back and she is gone." She put her hands into her face, ready o cry.

Damien cringed there was only one woman he actually cared about crying. He noticed people were staring, she was making a scene .He ushered her to Ellie who had her head down in shame.

He walked to his followers, who stood up , he gathered their children who were near or Gypsy's age.

"The queen is missing , whoever finds her deserves to be her best friend now go!" The children nodded running off.

Eli who knew Damien didn't have anything vegetarian except cheese and cracker shook his head. Though he saw Tracy running from Ellie he decided to follow her. She stopped at a bench, so he walked to her.

"Are you alright Tracy?"

She shook her head "No Gypsy ran off for some reason."

"What, I will go help find her."

She got up to grab him, but he already left. Eli went to his followers who were having a miserable time.

"I need Samantha, Rebecca, Victoria and Victor!"

The kids hurried to him "Gypsy ran off now find her and you will be her best friend." The children nodded their head and ran off.

Gypsy was in the playroom, huddled in a corner. She remembered what the old woman said "A demons whore."

She didn't what that meant but she knew she spit at her so it mean something bad. She froze when she herd children running and playing some game. She liked all the people here, but she didn't know anyone, she remembered their names but she did not know them.

"Hello?" One boy said

"She hugged herself even more, she was always tiny. She heard him walk even more; if he walked past the door he would see her. She is hard to miss since she is wearing a red dress, and the walls are green.

She closed her eyes as the person walked. She felt them tap her on the shoulder. "It's Gypsy right?"

She looked up nodding her head. The boy looked at her, wiping her eyes with something silk. "Why are you crying?"

"Someone's grandmother called me a horrible name?"

He looked out the window; no one here would dare insult her. "Who?"

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know she spit at me and called me—a demons whore."

"That's horrible, do you want to watch a movie with me?" He said looking at the TV

She nodded and he helped her up, wiping away her tears. "Thank you, I'm Gypsy."

"I'm Sebastian, what movie do you want to watch ?"

"Hunchback of Notre Dame!" She said smiling

He put it in "So who's your favorite character?" He asked sitting on the couch with her.

"Esmeralda !"

"That's not shocking."

"Really, why not?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well your name is Gypsy, and Esmeralda is a gypsy plus you're both really pretty."

She smiled "Thank you."

"Your welcome, does Uncle Damien watch this with you?"

She looked at him "Damien is your uncle to?"

"Yes, I better go tell him I am in here." He said sliding off the couch

"Oh no I better tell my mom the same thing."

He waited for her "We can tell them together." He grabbed her hand and they ran outside.

"Mommy!" Gypsy yelled, Tracy picked her up. Sebastian nodded to Damien.

"Gypsy what happened?" Damien asked, taking her out of her mother's arms.

"A mean lady said I was-"

Sebastian nodded his head for he to go on, Damien looked between the two of them.

"Was a demon's whore."

Tracy covered her mouth, and Damien searched the crowd. "Is she still here?"

She shook her head "No, she left after spitting at me." She wiggle din his arms.

"Can we go back to the movie?"

"Movie ?' Her mother asked looking to Damien, who had no clue.

"Yeah me and Sebastian are watching Hunchback of Notre Dome."

He put her down , smoothing out her dress "Yes you may and it's Sebastian and I." She thanked them and left.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own

"I can't believe I am saying this about you, but I am jealous." Gypsy said throwing the controller on the bed. She scooted back, so she was lying on the pillows.

"Why?" Sebastian and Kaitlin asked pausing the game

"You two get to go to school, I haven't been in three days." She said groaning.

"You do realize you are living in the Hilton hotel right?" Kaitlin asked looking around the room, and moving her arms.

Gypsy smiled "Yea, it's just that, the manor was my home. It's burned; I don't get to see the normal staff that I grew up with. My mother is still in the hospital." She said eyes watering.

Kaitlin went over to her; she had Gypsy put her head on her chest and started petting her hair. "It's okay, everything will be good. The house is being rebuilt, and I 'm sure they will come back once it's complete. You did see your mother yesterday right?"

Gypsy nodded her head, wiping her eyes "Yeah."

"You're just feeling homesick, that's all."

Gypsy nodded looking to her "Yeah, your right." She got up "Hey what's today?"

"You don't know what today is?" Sebastian asked with a smile

"I haven't gone to school, it's not like I need to know what day it is." Gypsy said smiling and getting off the bed.

"It's Friday." Sebastian said "Would you like to know the weather as well?"

"No, I haven't been out of the house- hotel and have you been sightseeing?" Gypsy asked looking to Kaitlin

"No, but Gypsy, Mr. Damien said –"

"He's says that every day and then leaves."

"He has a job." Sebastian said looking at her

"Quit being a party pooper!" Gypsy said throwing a pillow at him; he smirked when he caught it. She stuck her tongue out.

Kaitlin laughed, they acted just like brother and sister.

Gypsy smiled at her friend, she wasn't becoming shy anymore. "Alright, Sebastian out, we have to get dressed."

"We?" They both asked

Gypsy grabbed his hand "Yes, we." She pushed him to the other room in her suite, locking the door.

She looked to Kaitlin smiling "Alright, what shall we wear today?"

"I am already wearing something." She said standing up and doing a spin.

"True, but I know you want some of my girly clothes." She walked to her closet and opened it "Pick some out."

"Gypsy-"

"I cannot hear you, I am taking a shower." She said while going into the bathroom.

Kaitlin looked at the clothes; she smiled when she saw a white short dress with frills at the bottom. She put it on the bed, and found bracelets that were black. She took those out and put them beside the bed.

She waited for Gypsy to be done, she looked out the window. It was so beautiful; she jumped when she heard knocking at the door. She answered it, she smiled and backed away.

"Hi, Mr. Damien."

He smiled "Hello Kaitlin, where is Esmeralda?" He looked around the room

"She is taking a shower; actually I don't want us to get in trouble. Would it be okay, if we went out?" She asked looking at him "For an hour, at least?"

"Out ?"

"Yes, Gypsy wants to leave any way, I don't want us to get caught so could we go somewhere?" She asked hoping he wouldn't get mad.

Damien laughed "Normally, she just gets Sebastian to leave. You are a good influence on her." He took out a credit card, and gave it to her "Make it three hours, if it's one she will just be hyper."

"How do you know that?"

"I helped raise her." He started to leave, but saw the white dress out. "Since when does she wear white?"

"She said I could wear some of her girly clothes, she doesn't want your money to go to waste." Kaitlin said hoping he wouldn't get mad.

"At least someone is wearing them." He was about to leave, when he stopped "Kaitlin are you aware of the school lock in?"

She nodded "Yeah, it's all the school can talk about, besides Gypsy." She said rolling her eyes.

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "The popular rumor is how she started the fire, for attention. I don't know her long, but she isn't one for attention." She said explaining her eye roll.

"Yes, that is true; tell Esmeralda I approve of you." He closed the door, just as the bathroom door opened.

"I live!" Gypsy said smiling while holding her towel.

"So you watched Mulan again." Kaitlin said with a smile.

Gypsy nodded walking to her closet, and then stopped. "I know I don't have an outfit like that." She said crossing her arms.

"I did pick out an outfit-"

Gypsy smiled "Where?"

"On your bed." She said pointing to the outfit.

Gypsy ran over to it, nodding her head "I like it, you will look great in it." She then looked at her shoes "What size do you wear?"

Kaitlin was put off "Oh um seven Mr. Damien-"

"Oh good, we are the same size." Gypsy went to get shoes and found some black shoes with a little heel. She pushed them to Kaitlin "Try these."

She turned to get dressed hen Kaitlin stopped her "Damien stopped by and wanted me to give you this, and say he approves of me."

Gypsy smiled, hugging her "Yay! Now we really have to celebrate." She started jumping up and down, she went to her laptop. She turned it on and went on Pandora; she got it to play Gentleman by Psy.

She started getting ready while dancing, Kaitlin watched while putting the borrowed clothes on. She watched as Gypsy, went to her vanity and stayed still as she began putting on makeup.

Gypsy looked at her sister "Do you know how?"

She shook her head; Gypsy got up and moved her to sit in the seat. Gypsy smiled when the music changed to "U can't touch this"

Kaitlin was shocked how she did the makeup, and how she was done. Gypsy closed her closet and looked to Kaitlin and held a thumb up.

Kaitlin nodded and started dancing wither, Gypsy opened the door and smiled at Sebastian .He watched as the two danced, shaking his head at their silliness.

He shook his head when they tried to invite him; he turned off the music, just as it was changing.

"Are we ready to sneak out?" He asked smiling at them

"Don't have to; Damien said we can sneak out for three hours." Kaitlin said fanning herself.

"Awesome, let's go." Gypsy said while jumping. She let herself fall on the bed; she got off and grabbed black flats.

"Kaitlin, did you change?" Sebastian asked looking her up and down.

"Yes, she did, isn't she awesome?" Gypsy was putting the credit card in her Eeyore purse. "Alright, we can head out."

The three friends walked out the room, heading to the elevator. Sebastian pushed the down button "Alright, so first you call your parents, girly sleepover." Gypsy said taking out her cell phone, and giving it to Kaitlin.

Kaitlin called her parents, Gypsy and Sebastian talked to one another to not ease drop.

"Alright, thanks mom." She gave the phone back to Gypsy "She wants to meet your guardian before she says yes."

"Cool." The doors opened and they headed out, they smiled at seeing their driver.

"Hey !" They all said

"Good evening to you all." He said then closing the door; he got in and started the car

"Where to?" He asked looking at us in the rearview mirror.

They looked at one another "Anywhere?" Gypsy asked looking at them

They nodded and he nodded his head, he took them somewhere to eat, and then they went to a museum.

"Look at that line; we won't be able to go in before we have to meet my parents." Kaitlin said

"This is where being the charge of a politician comes in." Gypsy said grabbing their hands and going in, they got stopped by a cop. Gypsy showed him her card; he apologized a lot and moved out the way.

She smiled and they looked at the arts and played the games, they enjoyed themselves. They stopped at the cafeteria, they were eating frozen yogurt.

"Will Mr. Damien be able to talk to my parents?"

Gypsy nodded and "Yep, since its Friday he come home early. It's because of a promise he made to me."

"Ok." Kaitlin said her worry gone

"We should go shopping next."

"Don't you have enough clothes ?" Sebastian asked not wanting to shop

"Yes, but come on we need something for the school lock in."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own

Kaitlin had picked a sleeping shirt that had flowers and came with white shorts.

Gypsy had a tank top that came with pans. They switched bottoms; they went back to the hotel.

They waited for Damien to show up, so they watched a movie. Damien came showered and dressed in a different suit and they went into the limo.

Gypsy POV

Kaitlin and I talked while Sebastian and Damien talked about business.

"That's a beautiful necklace, where did you get it?" Kaitlin asked

"I smiled taking it off to show her. "My father gave it to me." I put it in her hand.

"That's nice of you Mr. Damien." She said looking at him

"I am a family friend Kaitlin; I am more of a father figure to Sebastian. I leave that to Nathan." Damien said

"Where is he, he wasn't at breakfast or lunch." Gypsy said curious

"He had errands to run, he will be back tomorrow."

Gypsy smiled, nodding

'So…did your mom or dad decide your name?" Kaitlin asked giving the necklace back.

"Mutual agreement." Damien said dryly

Kaitlin nodded "Gypsy how have you been doing on your homework?"

Damien looked at the girls, Sebastian cursed mentally, his friend has been doing the bare minimum.

"Yes, Gypsy your friends have been and teachers have been giving you, your homework. Are you all caught up?"

Gypsy looked at all of them, opening her mouth only for nothing to come out a few times. "Well, I…have done some, though some work I don't understand."

"What part?" Sebastian asked with a smirk

Gypsy gave him a look "The assignments in math, and science."

"You have the other assignments done?" Damien asked

Gypsy nodded slowly, Damien raised an eyebrow "After dinner we will go after your homework." He said sternly

Gypsy nodded looking to the ground, Kaitlin looked out the window. "Oh good were here."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own

Gypsy nodded looking to the ground, Kaitlin looked out the window. "Oh good were here."

Gypsy looked out the window as well; the house was a nice Victorian style house.

"It's beautiful." Gypsy said as they stepped out the car.

"It's what I call home." Kaitlin said as they stepped up the stairs.

"Oh good, you're here." A woman in a light purple dress said hugging Kaitlin

She smiled at Damien "Hello,I am Angel torelli." She said shaking his hand

"Damien Thorn." He smiled at her "Your house is very beautifal." He said as they came into the house.

"Thank you,though it is my brother's are narrowing down our choices for a home next week." She said lookign at her daughter's friends.

" Hi I'm Gypsy Esmerlada." She said having her hand out

"I'm Sebastian"

Angel smiled "My daughter has told me all about you two,you helped her feel welcomed."

Kaitlin blushed and muttered "mom"

"Angel what does your brother do?" Damien asked after looking at the pictures of Jesus Christ.

"Oh he is retired from his orginal job,and he is doing work for the lord now." Angel said smiling.

"That's good." Sebastian said dryly.

Angel nodded her head smiling at them. She jumped up clapping her hands "I almost forgot, Kaitlin made us some delicious appetizers. I will go get them." She headed out

"What did you make?" Gypsy asked walking up to Kaitlin who was sitting on the couch.

Sebastian noticed how their shy friend seemed to change, in posture and eyes. He excused himself and called the muscle and told them where they were. He then went to Damien who said no to wine being offered by a servant.

"Sir?"

"I know, you have your knives on you." Damien

"Always."

"Good, you will need them."

Angel came back with a plate of food, "Here they are delicious apple turnovers with cinnamon."

Gypsy licked her lips and got one thanking her, taking a bite and nodding her head.

Kaitlin smiled "Glad you like it."

"Would either of you two want one?" Angel asked

"I get migraines with sugary things." Damien said

"I have never had an apple turn over, I will try it." Sebastian said grabbing one, he took a small bite. Spitting it out "Wow, sugar overload."

"Yeah! That's the best part." Gypsy said already finished her first one and getting another.

"Gypsy! You don't want to spoil your appetite, leave room for dinner." Damien said worried

Gypsy who had jumped at him yelling at her slowly put her hand down. "Yeah, I guess your right. I need to wash my hands, where is the bathroom?" She asked with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'll show you." Kaitlin said standing up.

"I need to use the bathroom as well." Sebastian said following them.

"Do you want something else to drink or eat?" Angel urged

"No thank you, I can wait for dinner."

She nodded stiffly.

Sebastian watched as his friend tripped on her own two feet. He caught her "Oh thanks, Sebastian." She said though he nodded and helped her up he noticed she said it in a slur.

He helped her up and Kaitlin showed them to the bathroom, Sebastian went in the bathroom with her.

"Sebastian!" Both the girls said

Sebastian went into his wallet and took out a needle "Give me your arm."

"What! No, I'm not taking drugs!" She said pushing him away only to fall

Sebastian took off the cover and stabbed her with it. "It's not a drug, its adrenalin." He whispered.

"I only gave you a little." He assured her. Kissing her on the forehead, he headed out the bathroom.

Gypsy felt her heart pounding, and started jumping while washing her hands.

She opened the door to see Sebastian and Kaitlin fighting.

"Guys! What are you doing?" She asked as Kaitlin kicked Sebastian in the groin.

"What! You're supposed to be dead!" Kaitlin said mad and shocked

Gypsy couldn't open her mouth for a few times. "What! What are you talking about?"

"My God, stop pretending!" Kaitlin yelled and hit Sebastian in the throat.

He couched out blood and cursed.

"Sebastian!" Gypsy yelled running to him only for Kaitlin to kick her.

Gypsy looked at her crawling backwards "Why are you doing this?"

Kaitlin rolled her eyes "Oh please like you don't know who you are." She spit on her

"Kaitlin, why are you doing this?" Gypsy asked

"Oh please, like you don't know who you are." She walked over to Gypsy

"Run Gypsy!" Sebastian said taking out a blade

Gypsy shook her head and went over to him, though he pushed her away. As Kaitlin came over to him, he stabbed her with the knife.

He stabbed her in the arm; she screamed and dropped the knife.

"It's okay, you'll be safe, and we need to leave." He gritted out grabbing her, they ran out the hall to see Damien knock down Angel.

"Let's go!" He yelled grabbing her arm and they ran out the house, into the car, just as they were leaving two cars came out. One car stopped and let them in and they left.

Gypsy jumped when she heard the sound of gunshots, she grabbed onto Sebastian.


End file.
